bleachxfandomcom-20200223-history
Michiru Ma'for
Michiru Ma'for, the younger of the late Ma'for sisters that made their way through Seireitei, was a prominent name in District 80 of Rukongai before leaving to join Seireitei. She began her service in Squad 11, working her way up to Third Seat before being requested by Captain Elvalia Hent of Squad 10 to be a stand-in Lieutenant. She worked as the temporary Lieutenant of Squad 10 for several months before returning to Squad 11 as 3rd Seat. Shortly after, she applied for the Captain Seat of Squad 13 and passed all tests with flying colors. Younger Sister to Haibane Ma'for. Appearance Michiru stood at a mere 5'11", the taller of the two Ma'fors. While her nationality was always a mystery to herself, her sister and everyone they knew, it eventually lost its interest as people grew accustomed to calling her the "Drow". Michiru's skin, as well as her sister's, were dark charcoal gray. They both had snow white hair and red eyes, matching the description of the popular race from the Human game of "Dungeons and Dragons". Michiru, unlike her sister, did not attempt to hide her emotions. However, she was always professional in her endeavors. Michiru's visage, however, always resembled that of a fox. Mischievious, yet wise and intelligent. She was always grinning, and unless angered, her eyes were always closed. Personality While always remaining professional, Michiru always had an air of mischief about her. Her tone was always amused and her expression was always locked in a grin. She was highly intelligent and had more information than she would openly admit to. As the Captain of the News, Information and Water Squad, Michiru took her job very seriously. History Before they were found in the Rukongai, Haibane and Michiru Ma'for worked for a local shopowner in District 80 of Rukongai, who sent them to various locations to protect locals from the gangs of the District. It was on one of these jobs at the Sisters were cornered by a group of gangs... Unfortunately, too many for them to fight off alone, with the weapons they had obtained as normal Plus Souls. In this moment of desparation, Haibane suddenly found herself in the possession of a Katana she had not had before. After a slight moment of confusion, the girl wielded the Katana as best as she could... And found that, while she could be harmed by the weapons of the gangs, the wounds were not nearly as bad as the ones she was inflicting upon them, standing between the gang members and her younger sister who had not been so fortunate. Captain Kaseda Takegawa and one of his upper seated Squad members witnessed this and told Haibane to report to the Great Wall around Seireitei the following day. They did not request her sister, Michiru. After a long argument with her sister in which Haibane promised to come back for her, the older of the two sisters went to Seireitei alone to join Soul Society. It was at this point that Michiru vowed to become stronger than the sister that had abandoned her and go to Seireitei, just to defeat Haibane in a duel. After several years alone in District 80, Michiru grew stronger and formed her own Zanpakutou. Finally, she was ready to go to Seireitei. In her two years at the Academy, Michiru never ran into her sister, much to her frustration. Throughout her time in the Academy, this frustration only fueled her determination as she displayed her remarkable strength and ability with a Katana to the instructors. At her request, and the suggestions of Squad 9, Michiru joined Squad 11 immediately upon graduation. It did not take long for Michi to rise in the ranks of Squad 11. Before long, she was already the Third Seat of the Squad. Her efforts and determination caused Captain Elvalia Hent of Squad 10 to request Michiru as the temporary Lieutenant of her Squad. After a few months assisting the Captain with rebuilding the 10th Division, Michiru returned to Squad 11 in her old seat. This did not last long, however. Once the Captain seat of Squad 13 opened up, Michiru jumped on it... And passed the tests, obtaining the Haori without contest. This was her destined position, obviouusly, as she flourished in the position. During her time, communication within the Seireitei improved and the newspaper was revived. Also during her time, the Squad 13 Archive was created and improved to be the second largest Informational Archive in Seireitei. However, upon her death in battle, this Archive was lost... As she was the only one who knew its location. Equipment Above Average Strength Zanpakutou, in the form of a Jian. Zanpakutou Name: Nakigara (Shikai Obtained. Bankai obtained). Drownet Security Module (Commissioned from Squad 12 by Michiru Ma'for). Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Zanjutsu Brute Strength Keen Intellect Diplomacy Shinigami Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master Zanpakutō Information about Spirit: Nakigara (Corpse). Michiru's Zan Spirit manifests in her mind as an ancient, rotting Samurai. Nakigara is extremely strict and runs her inner-world with an iron fist. Despite their differences, and their frequent disagreements, Michiru and Nakigara are without question an effective team. Their relationship, while unusual and hostile in appearance, is close and strong. Michiru's inner-world appears as a rotting battlefield, strewn with lost weapons. Command & Zanpaktou Name: Bankai - Ekirei sono kataki, Nakigara no Ijouhassei ! (Plague the Enemy, Corpse of the Plague!) Base Weapon wanted if any: Jian (Great Sword) Zanpaktous Type: Plague/Disease Other Abilities Navigation *Shinigami *10th Division *11th Division *13th Division *Zanjutsu Category:Characters Category:10th Division Category:11th Division Category:13th Division Category:Captains Category:Character Index Category:Index Category:Shinigami